Conall Maccon
Lord Conall Maccon is the Alpha of the Woolsey (later, London) werewolf pack. He is also an officer of the Bureau for Unnatural Registration—Chief Minister in Charge of Supernatural-Natural Liaison for the Greater London Area and Chief Sundowner. Conall is the husband of Lady Alexia Maccon (formerly Tarabotti), and the biological father of their child, Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama. Appearance Lord Maccon has dark brown hair and tawny eyes. His wolf has dark brown fur brindled gold and cream, with pale yellow eyes and weighs approximately 14 stone. Personality History Lord Maccon was born in 1673, making him over 200 years old. He was turned into a werewolf in his mid thirties. Before his metamorphosis, he was an opera singer. Before coming to London and challenging for the Woolsey pack, he was Alpha of the Kingair pack in Scotland. In the books ''[[Soulless|'Soulless']] ''Coming soon ''Changeless ''Coming soon ''Blameless ''Coming soon ''Heartless ''Coming soon ''Timeless ''Coming soon Manners & Mutiny At the time of this book, Lord Maccon has recently become head of the BUR. Quotes * “The voice was low and tinged with a hint of Scotland. It would have caused Alexia to shiver and think primal monkey thoughts about moons and running far and fast, if she'd had a soul. Instead it caused her to sigh in exasperation and sit up.” (Soulless, Chapter One) * “Stop playing verbal games with me, madam, or I shall go out into that ballroom, find your mother, and bring her here” (Soulless, Chapter One) * “He was so very large and so very gruff that he rather terrified her, but he always behaved correctly in public, and there was a lot to be said for a man who sported such well-tailored jackets---even if he did change into a ferocious beast once a month.” (''Soulless'', Chapter Two) * “'I kissed her,' he explained, aggrieved. 'Mmm, yes, I had the dubious pleasure of witnessing that, ah-hem, overly public occurrence.' Lyall sharpened his pen nib, using a small copper blade that ejected from the end of his glassicals. 'Well! Why hasn't she done anything about it?' the Alpha wanted to know. 'You mean like whack you upside the noggin with that deadly parasol of hers? I would be cautious in that area if I were you.'” (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “Lord Maccon looked up. “Grovel, you say?” Lyall did not glance away from the latest vampire report he was perusing. “Grovel, my lord.” (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “Highland werewolves had a reputation for doing atrocious and highly unwarranted things, like wearing smoking jackets to the dinner table.” (Soulless, Chapter Five) * “Alphas simply did not grovel; arrogance was part of the job description.” (Soulless, Chapter Six) * "Well, proud Mary's fat arse!” (Soulless, Chapter Seven) * “The more Lord Maccon considered it, the more he grew to like the idea. Certainly his imagination was full of pictures of what he and Alexia might do together once he got her home in a properly wedded state, but now those lusty images were mixing with others: waking up next to her, seeing her across the dining table, discussing science and politics, having her advice on points of pack controversy and BUR difficulties. No doubt she would be useful in verbal frays and social machinations, as long as she was on his side.” (Soulless, Chapter Nine) * “I may be a werewolf and Scottish, but despite what you may have read about both, we are not cads!” (Soulless, Chapter Twelve) * “'Well, my love,' said Alexia with prodigious daring to Lord Maccon, 'shall we?' The earl started to move forward and then stopped abruptly and looked down at her, not moving at all. 'Am I? 'Are you what?' She peeked up at him through her tangled hair, pretending confusion. There was no possible way she was going to make this easy for him. 'Your love?' Well, you are a werewolf, Scottish, naked, and covered in blood, and I am still holding your hand. He sighed in evident relief. 'Good. That is settled, then.'” (Soulless, Chapter Thirteen) * “What’s wrong with you? Are you ill? I forbid you to be ill, wife.” (Changeless, Chapter Fourteen) * “Alexia figured, delightedly, that this meant he did, in fact, tend to traipse around his private apartments in the altogether. Marriage was becoming more and more of an attractive prospect.” (Soulless, Chapter Fourteen) * “No, Lord Maccon was riproaring, tumble down, without a doubt, pickled beyond the gherkin.” (Blameless, Chapter Two) * “Lord Maccon was built like a brick outhouse, with opinions twice as unmoving and often equally full of crap.” (Blameless, Chapter Five) * “Lord Maccon, being Lord Maccon and good at such things, then changed, right there in the Thames, from dog-paddling wolf to large man treading water. He did so flawlessly, so that his head never went under the water. Professor Lyall suspected him of practicing such maneuvers in the bathtub.” (Blameless, Chapter Twelve) * “She poked him in the center of his chest with two fingers to punctuate her words. 'You are an unfeeling'—poke —'traitorous'—poke—'mistrusting'—poke—'rude'—poke —'booby!' Every poke turned him mortal, but Lord Maccon didn’t seem to mind it in the least. Instead he grabbed the hand that poked him and brought it to his lips. 'You put it very well, my love.'” (Blameless, Chapter Sixteen) Trivia Links * Lord Maccon character study, at Gail's blog. Category:Werewolf Category:Alpha Category:Woolsey Pack Category:Mayfair Pack Category:Characters Category:Maccon Category:Bureau of Unnatural Registry Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters